I'm Gone
by Kairi-kun
Summary: After a failed assassination attempt on Naruto by Konoha's council they banish him. He meets up with old and new friends to take down Orochimaru. With not much luck they turn to the place that hated Naruto, Konoha. While hate starts to lessen he may find love. But with the growing threat of Orochimaru can they even survive?ON HOLD for now
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else

* * *

Naruto was staring out into the vast unknown that was the forest of death. He thought the name was appropriate enough considering the chunin exams and the lives lost during it. He breathed out a sigh and lay on his back watching the clouds. In times like these he knows why Shikamaru did this. It was relaxing. His mind wondered to the events that led up to this day. He knew of course that he was the son of the fourth Hokage after much bickering between himself and Kyuubi. The only thing that bugged him was that Tsunade and Saratobi knew of this long before he had found out. Another sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes in bliss.

The council of Konoha was fed up with Naruto. Still considering him the Kyuubi they sent a member of root to assassinate him when his team was not around. They found him seemingly asleep by the forest of death and he moved in for the kill. Though Naruto may have seemed to be asleep he was anything but. So when the man had moved in to kill him quickly he replaced himself with a log and jumped into the trees suppressing his chakra signature and aura with the help of Kyuubi. The man realized this and looked for him then when he saw him he tried to stab him with his katana. He only managed to graze his arm and he hissed in pain. He wouldn't kill the man or let Kyuubi have control after all they hated him anyway he shouldn't give them another reason too. The man regained his footing and shot forward with the intention to kill. The katana's blade pierced his stomach making him double over in pain clutching the wound. The root member lifted the sword again but this time he was met with a kunai blocking his attack.

Naruto wasn't a fool and he would damn well act like a man and fight till his last breath. A single tear slipped past his eye before everything happened. It all happened at once and he was scared to look at himself as he tried to escape his pursuer. The blood from both wounds wasn't slowing down and he was breathing heavy. The Hokage office came into view and he sensed the chakra signatures of his team and Tsunade inside. He quickly got in and stalked up the stairs pushing the door open. His team turned to their battered and bloody friend as he collapsed in front of them. Tsunade ran over and ripped his shirt open looking at the sword mark in anger. She healed him and then moved him onto the couch in her office. The rest of his team looked at his face with sorrow and grief.

The root member who had failed to eliminate the Kyuubi jailer walked into the council room. He was met with hash words about his failure. Slowly he retold the tail of what happened and then Danzo came to a decision. He would twist the tail making it look like Naruto had tried to kill the root member when it was in fact the opposite. The council called Tsunade in and went to work with their plan. Naruto woke up several hours later in the Hokage's office alone and healed. A cry of pain escaped his lips and he looked down. There was a scar from where the blade had pierced the skin. It all came back to him and he sighed unhappily and walked to the roof. He gazed upon the village but what he really wanted was to see what the other lands held. The wave village was the only other place he had gone to too but he had a thirst for knowledge of the other lands as well.

'Someday I will go and see the world.' He thought gazing at his father's face.

Tsunade had tears running down her face as she walked back to her office. The story was fake but with all of them she couldn't win. They were banishing Naruto from the village and she couldn't do anything about it. The moment she walked through the door she noticed that Naruto was gone and that his chakra signature was coming from the roof. With a poof she was gone and on the roof. Naruto was looking out at the village with a look of wisdom and care that she had never seen on his face before. Slowly she sat down beside him and pulled him into a hug crying still.

"The council is banishing you from the Hidden Leaf village Naruto!" She cried. "I fought for you and lost. I'm so sorry!"

He sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "I always knew this would happen Hokage-sama and I am prepared to leave with honor. Although I love the village and I have many good friends I hate the people who have hurt me but I do not want to do anything stupid. I will pack and be gone by tomorrow evening."

He stood up with the dignity and grace that Tsunade had never seen either. He looked so much older than he really was. The smile on his face was warmer and his features softer. With one last look at Tsunade he disappeared into the night. She wiped her tears away and sent word to all of the rookies and their sensei's along with team Gai about Naruto's banishment. All of them came the next day to say goodbye to their friend and comrade. His eyes were warm and his body relaxed but everyone else was tense and depressed about his sudden depart from the village. He untied the headband and handed it to Tsunade with a caring smile.

The rookies all took a turn to hug Naruto. Even Sasuke! It was hard to see him go but they knew they would see him again soon. He told them he would probably head to Suna to see Gaara then join their ranks. When he was out of sight from the others they all looked at where his form once stood. A hint of sadness rushed through them at the thought of Naruto and with one last look they went home and away from the last place Naruto had been. Naruto's eyes were filled with tears and he let them fall but they just wouldn't stop. He felt he had failed his parents and his friends. He was determined to make it to the sand village and set off running with amazing speed. His hair flapped in the wind but he felt good maybe even free.

He arrived in the village in the middle of the might after two days. Gaara was awake as usual doing some work that he had put off when he saw Naruto. It brought a small smile to his face to see his blonde friend. Word had been sent of the situation and he knew Naruto would show up. The office doors opened and they shared a knowing look. He was the only person who knew of Naruto's real self who was very different then the fool he was acting like. The two sat down and had some tea not knowing what the future held for them.

* * *

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the oc's only

* * *

She ran as fast as she could but with one misstep she was sent to the ground. As an S-rank Missing Nin she was being hunted and was scared for her life. Orochimaru had copied Itachi's way of assassination and disguised himself as her to get her in trouble. The village kicked her out and she was labeled an S-Rank Missing Nin. Her teal hair blew around her tear stained face while her eyes reflected the grief in her heart. Kaiya wiped the tears from her silver eyes (there is a pupil she isn't a Hyuuga) with the sleeve of her kimono. With a choked sob she got up and continued on. She walked aimlessly for hours but there was nothing in sight. The images of the bodies and blood were forever burned into her brain. The sight alone had horrified her immensely. The village thought she was the murderer but she had denied it. Orochimaru had killed them and she wanted revenge.

Out there she knew there were others whose lives had been ruined by him and would join them together as an army to take him down. The first place Kaiya visited was the hidden rain village where she found a pair of twins whose father was murdered by a few sound ninja and wanted revenge. They had blue hair and gray eyes. The two's names were Atsuo and Atsushi. Next they headed for the Hidden Mist village. A girl with beige hair and orange eyes wanted revenge for her fallen love that was killed by Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto. Her name was Sazumi. She was great in sword play and had amazing strength that she would use. They finally started traveling again with ten members all together. The next stop was the hidden sand village.

"Kaiya-chan, where are we going now?" The youngest member, Fuji, asked. She had chocolate brown hair and honey gold eyes.

Kaiya looked at her through the corner of her eye. "The hidden sand village then Konoha."

Fuji nodded and grabbed Kaiya's hand. Ever since her older sister was killed in an attack at the chunin exams she wasn't as happy as before. At least not until she met Kaiya. She was like her big sister and so she treated her like a sister. They still couldn't see the gates of Suna so they set up camp for the night. Kaiya watched as everyone went on doing there nightly rituals. Fuji wouldn't go to bed till Kaiya did so she set up her sleeping bag. She looked over at Sazumi who was looking down at the ring on her finger. It was the ring her fiancé had given her before he died. Sazumi wiped away a few stray tears that had fallen. Kaiya walked over and hugged the older girl as she cried into her shoulder. The others looked away from them trying not to be rude.

Sazumi fell asleep in Kaiya's lap when she had stopped crying. Kaiya gently laid the girl down in her bedding and went to her own. The images of the bodies appeared in her mind and she vowed to kill the snake herself for all the pain he caused them. She brought Fuji close and fell asleep dreaming of the day she would be free again. When Kaiya woke the next morning she felt two aura's coming their way. She grabbed her sword's hilt and got ready to strike whoever it was. The others steeled themselves for a battle.

A guy with a black hood and a puppet along with a girl with sandy blonde hair and a huge fan stepped out. Kaiya saw the headband around the blonde's neck and held up her hand. "They are not our enemy's they are sand jonin." The puppeteer looked shocked that she had figured that out so fast. "How did you know?" She answered. "The sand village headband was a dead giveaway and I knew you were jonin because," She smiled. "I'm phycic."

They looked at her like she was crazy so she used her power. The two started floating midair and her eyes turned pure silver with violet specks here and there. Then she disappeared from sight and reappeared behind them setting them on their feet. "How?" They asked in shock as her eyes went back to normal. "Phycic." They asked them to come to the Kazekage's office with them. When they arrived Kaiya felt two aura's One felt kind, wise beyond years of a chunin, and a hidden sadness and longing. The other was struggling between light and darkness but had a deep sadness.

"Who may they be?" The Kazekage asked.

They bowed in sync then stood straight. "My name is Kaiya and they are my friends. We have gone through many villages gathering people for an army against Orochimaru." Naruto's mouth fell open at that then he grinned. "Can I join?" Kaiya nodded and looked to the Kazekage. "We were wondering if we could survey the village for new recruits, is this alright with you?" He looked at her and asked. "What's your reason for this army?" Kaiya's eyes became cold. "He disguised himself as me and killed my family making me be labeled as an S-Rank Missing Nin." Gaara inclined his head then stated. "I want to join as well." Protests from Temari and Kankuro were halted when he raised his hand.

"Kazekage-sama are you sure you want to leave your village?" Kaiya asked.

He nodded his head and then said. "Call me Gaara."

She nodded and he placed them all in a hotel room for the night so he could set stuff up. He looked over at Temari and Kankuro. "Do you want to come with us?" They both nodded and hugged Gaara who awkwardly hugged back.

"Kaiya said we leave in the morning so be ready bright and early." Gaara said before leaving with Naruto.

* * *

Review


	3. Oc info

This is the oc's information

* * *

Name: Kaiya

Appearance: Teal hair and silver eyes (has a pupil again she is not a Hyuuga)

Reason for army: Orochimaru disguised himself as her and killed her family.

Name: Fuji

Appearance: Chocolate brown hair and honey gold eyes

Reason for army: Sister was killed during Orochimaru's attack in the chunin exams

Name: Sazumi

Appearance: Beige hair and orange eyes

Reason for army: Lover was killed by a sound ninja Kabuto

Name: Atsuo and Atsushi

Appearance: Blue hair and grey eyes

Reason for army: Father was killed by a few sound ninja's

Name: Hayao

Appearance: Black hair with blue streaks and green eyes

Reason for army: Mother was killed by Orochimaru

Name: Daiki

Appearance: Green hair and black eyes

Reason for army: Brother died in Orochimaru's experiments

Name: Emiko

Appearance: Silver hair and red eyes

Reason for army: Lost use of left hand in an attack by Orochimaru

Name: Chise

Appearance: Black hair and violet eyes

Reason for army: Former sound ninja who was almost killed by Orochimaru

Name: Goro

Appearance: Red hair and green eyes

Reason for army: Teammate was killed by Orochimaru


	4. authors note

**I am sorry but I am putting I'm Gone on hold till further notice. I have new ideas for stories that I want to focus on but I promise I will come back to this story eventually. I am putting quite a few of my fanfictions on hold soooo yeah I have so much to do. I'm unsure of what I want to do right now with this story. I'm so sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided that after something happened or should I say someone asking me if I was just giving up. I decided that yes I lost some of my inspiration but that I should just try to focus on my other writing and put this on a long term hiatus. So sorry anyone who would have wanted to adopt this I am back and I will start writing chapter three as soon as I figure out what I want to happen. Sorry everyone!**

**~Kairi-kun**


End file.
